


Это его тайна

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-слэш. Баки и Стив гадают на Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это его тайна

**Author's Note:**

> * Пишу по песне Виагра - Появись мой суженый. Новое дно достигнуто.  
> * Образ Баки - сбор всевозможных канонов по всему инету. Глаза голубые - по фильму. Вертела я комиксовую вселенную.  
> * Совсем меня унесло в kid!Стаки.

За окошком — зима. Самая настоящая зима, с крупными снежинками и ледяными узорами на окнах. Дома прохладно, но достаточно тепло, чтобы не кутаться в толстые куртки. Дома пахнет выпечкой и еловыми ветками. И воском от растопленных свеч.

Баки смеётся, расставляя зеркала.

На небе звезды водят хороводы и ярко-желтым светится луна. Снега на улице не много, но даже эти небольшие сугробики по-волшебному искрятся в лунном свете.

Стив почти испуганно жмется позади.

— Все будет хорошо, Стиви, — улыбается Баки. В свете свечей его глаза сияют голубыми льдинками.

— Я не боюсь, — отчаянно мотает головой Стив. Ему не страшно. Совсем не страшно. Рядом Баки, который поможет. Да и чего бояться, это же просто глупое гадание, на которое его уговорил лучший друг. «Парни же тоже могут такое делать, Стиви». — Я слышал, как девчонки недавно это обсуждали.

— И?

— Сказали, что это может быть опасно.

Баки оборачивается к нему, не переставая улыбаться. Стив выглядит напуганным, но он спокоен как никогда.

— Все будет хорошо.

Баки ставит одну свечу между зеркал, а остальные — вокруг, чтобы было лучше видно. В комнате тёмно, только жёлтые огоньки разрезают обступившую темноту.

— Кто будет смотреть первым?

Стив храбрится. Ему совсем не хочется выглядеть в глазах друга размазней и нюней, но внутри все сжимается от липкого страха.

— Давай я!

Он садится у зеркал, поджимает ноги и вопросительно смотрит на Баки, ожидая, пока тот скажет ему нужные слова.

— И не забудь добавить «Чур меня!», — мягко улыбается Барнс. В рассеянном свете свечей его улыбка ещё более уютная и красивая, чем при свете дня, и Стив не может не заметить это.

— Будет сделано, капитан, — смеётся он, проговаривая нужное.

На самом деле Стив в это не верит. Мало ли, что могут наплести девчонки друг другу. Может, ни одна из них на самом деле никогда подобным не занималась, а всем вокруг наврала? Баки говорил, что его сестра тоже так гадала. Но не могут же они все врать?

Стив во все глаза смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь там что-то разглядеть. Поверхность заполняется молочным туманом, скручивающимся в тугие кольца, огненными отблесками на каком-то металле. Стив не видит ничего конкретного, но может разглядеть силуэт. Высокий, стройный. На голове беспорядок. Прямо как у Баки. Стив бросает на него взгляд, мельком отмечая неподдельный интерес в глаза друга, и смотрит обратно в зеркало. Силуэт какой-то мрачный, тёмный, кажется, даже холодный. У Стива мурашки бегут по спине, по рукам, пальцы дрожат, а язык, кажется, прирос к небу. Из тьмы зеркала начинает появляться лицо. Оно все ближе. Ближе. Стив видит глаза.

Баки пихает его локтем в бок, так что Стив отмирает и судорожно, на выдохе, произносит: «Чур меня!». Его немного трясет. Он помнит только пронзительный взгляд синий глаз. Но этого хватит с головой.

— Ну что, видел что-нибудь? — Баки на месте увидеть от нетерпения не может. Его глаза горят шальным блеском — или это огонь свечей? — руки нервно теребят край большой футболки, то и дело взлохмачивая и без того разворошенные волосы.

— Д-да.

Стив с трудом переводит дыхание.

— Я знал! — заливисто смеется Барнс. — Какая она?

— Она… Я не рассмотрел. Я только глаза запомнил. Знаешь, синие такие. Совсем как у тебя, — Стив мотает головой, отчаянно надеясь вспомнить что-нибудь ещё, но, закрывая глаза, он видит только холодную синеву.

— Ладно, — бурчит Баки, — не хочешь — не говори. Я тоже тебе не скажу.

— Эй, я правда не запомнил! — возмущается Роджерс, и Баки хитро улыбается ему.

— Двигайся, Стиви. Я тоже хочу посмотреть.

Стив сдвигается, освобождая место. Баки деловито садится, упираясь локтями в колени, и шепчет заклинание.

Роджерс все это время наблюдает за ним. Как он кусает палец, внимательно глядя в зеркало. Как облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы. Как удивленно моргает, когда в отражении, видимо, появляется силуэт. Как немного подаётся вперёд. Тянет руку. Наклоняется ниже.

Стив пихает Баки, понимая, что пора прекращать. Баки произносит нужную фразу как ругательство.

— Ну и что? Увидел? — Роджерс хочет услышать все подробности. Он надеется, что его друг запомнил больше.

— Увидел, — Баки мечтательно улыбается, кладя зеркало стеклом вниз. Просто на всякий случай. Это не из-за дрожи в пальцах. Совсем нет.

— И что?

— У неё потрясающие глаза! — выдыхает он. Стив заливисто смеётся, вызывая у Барнса недоумение.

— Я тоже говорил про глаза. А что ещё?

— Ничего, — Баки пожимает плечами. Он видел не так много. — Светлые волосы. Голубые глаза. Синяя одежда. Ничего особенного, знаешь.

Стив кивает. Да, он понимает.

У Стива аж руки чешутся, как ему хочется сказать Баки: «Хей, друг, я не сказал тебе главного!», но он держит язык за зубами. Это его тайна.

У Баки от желания выговориться скулы сводит. «Хей, Стиви, _она_ подозрительно похожа на тебя!», но он молчит. Это его тайна.

За окошком сыпет мелкий снежок. Луна все так же ярко светится на небе.

Пройдёт много лет, из памяти сотрется множество событий. Но они оба будут помнить этот вечер перед зеркалом, запах воска и блестящий от лунного света снег.


End file.
